Un ange à ma table
by Redfoxline
Summary: Linoa est tombée dans le coma, et Squall se retrouve seul face à son pire ennemi: ses pensées. Pour une fois, il a trouvé de la lumière au fond des ténèbres...ou d'une cafétéria vide. Oneshot à l'intérieur du scénario. Enjoy!


**Un ange à ma table**

Reconnaissance de dette: Le resérvoir à rêves à l'origine de ce chapitre unique appartient bel et bien à Square enix, et hélas aucune personne classée dans le tiroir "fan déchainé" ne pourra jamais prétendre avoir pris par à cette petite merveille.

Note de l'autre côté de l'écran: Et voilà!^^ Pour tous ceux que ça intéresse, le titre vient d'une chanson d'Indochine, "Un ange à ma table", tirée de l'album "La république des météores". Les deux n"ont rien à voir, mais je trouvais que le titre collais bien, alors comme je vole déjà les personnages d'un jeu vidéo je me suis dit que voler le titre d'une chanson n'aggraverais pas plus mon cas!^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture!^^

_

* * *

_

_Ça va aller._

_Tout va bien se passer._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas._

_Je serais là._

Combien de fois dans une vie prononce-t-on des mots sans les penser? Combien? Et pourquoi faut-il que l'on ne s'en rende compte uniquement lorsque la situation s'aggrave, quand plus aucun retour en arrière n'est possible et quand les remords s'accumulent au fond de la poitrine, comme les grains de sable s'écoulant à l'intérieur du sablier? S'il avait su ouvrir la bouche au bon moment et qu'il avait dit non pas ce que les autres voulaient entendre mais ce qu'il ressentait, alors peut-être que ce jour là tout aurait tourné différemment. Il ne serait sans doute pas là, assis sur une des chaises de la cafétéria vide.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était facile de briser les interdits. Il était juste sortit de sa chambre dix minutes avant l'extinction des feux, prétextant à il ne savait plus trop qui qu'il avait oublié de rendre un rapport que Cid attendait. Phrase miracle qui le déchargeait de toute autre question. Et au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur il avait passé la porte automatique du restaurant scolaire, déjà clos à cette heure tardive, et avait tiré une chaise au grincement métallique. C'était le même besoin chaque soir. Ce besoin de solitude intense, ce besoin dee silence. Parce qu'en se concentrant un peu, il parvenait à faire revenir une partie de sa mémoire à la vie.

La marée de table en fer s'étendait sous ses yeux vides. Son regard traversa la longue salle sans s'accrocher à un détail du décor. Il n'y avait rien à voir de toute façon. Pour lui, et comme pour beaucoup de personnes, la vie prenait une tournure noire depuis plusieurs jours. Des levers de soleil qui rimaient avec une peu indicible, celle d'apprendre Son décès durant la nuit. Et puis l'espoir en entendant le chant joyeux murmuré par l'infirmière. L'espoir d'apprendre Son réveil. Mais chaque soir se terminait par le même sentiment, celui du cœur lourd comme la pierre, celui d'une journée où il ne s'était produit aucun changement. Une journée où il n'avait été qu'Inutilité.

Ce lieu de foule était devenu son sanctuaire nocturne. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner toujours plus du monde. Pas que les autres l'aient blessé, loin de là! Il semblait que son entourage prenait un soin particulier à le soutenir depuis leur dernière bataille, comme s'ils avaient saisi la fissure qui s'élargissait tout à l'intérieur de lui. Son PHS vibra soudain dans la poche de sa veste. Il le sortit d'un geste indolent, lu le nom de son interlocuteur et décida de ne pas répondre. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'interrompe pendant ce moment précis de la journée. Pas alors qu'il était sur le point d'effleurer son but du bout des doigts, une fois encore.

Il appuya sur la touche rouge. L'appareil électrique cessa de danser dans sa paume, ramenant avec lui la paix.

Squall s'adossa sur le siège et renversa la tête en fermant les yeux, laissant tomber son téléphone sur la table de lui. L'objet émit une protestation métallique en rebondissant contre la surface solide. Ce fut le dernier son qu'il produisit. Squall soupira longuement, expulsant de ses poumons un air chargé de stress, un oxygène qui prenait trop de place dans son corps.

Il cessa d'entendre. Il cessa d'écouter les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses tempes. Il cessa même de d'enregistrer les signaux neurologiques que ses muscles fatigués envoyaient en rafales à son cerveau.

Il fallait que son esprit dépasse ces barrières futiles. Derrière les ténèbres de ses paupières closes, il laissa ses pensées se perdre puis lentement se diriger vers la lumière. Une lueur infime. Aussitôt que sa conscience eut effleurée l'éclat lumineux, des milliers de choses traversèrent sa tête à la vitesse d'une fusée.

_Je te protégerais._

_Reste à mes côtés._

Des rires, de mots. Et beaucoup de petits gestes qui trompaient ses sens, lui faisant croire qu'ils se répétaient à l'instant même alors qu'ils avaient été effectués des jours, voir des semaines plus tôt, prenant le dessus sur les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient quelques secondes auparavant.

Et puis une vague image qui s'affichait droit dans ses pupilles. Un sourire moqueur, des yeux pleins d'étoiles, des doigts minces qui replacent quelques mèches noires derrière une oreille.

Il s'enivra de cette illusion avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Son regard se fixa droit devant lui.

Il n'y avait plus le bouton lumineux de la porte fermée, qui envoyait par intermittence son signal écarlate.

Un sourire heureux, de yeux moqueurs. Et dans ses prunelles aux tons noisette dans lesquelles il aimait se perdre, une lueur. Lueur d'affection. Lueur d'espoir. Lueur bienveillante.

Linoa, rêve délirant dans son coeur malade, souvenir incroyablement vivace ou spectre bienveillant, se tenait là, assise en face de lui.

Un ange à sa table.

* * *

Enfin posté! Depuis le temps qu'il traine, celui-là! (Au moins le mois de Février). En espérant que vous l'avez apprécié! ^^ Par ailleurs, les reviews sont les bienvenues! ;D


End file.
